


Asperger Disorder

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Iwaizumi is very sofly, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, even though it's already summer www, im sorry, iwaoi - Freeform, spring fic, unsolved story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Trust me. I will take care of you, I will be with you, so … " Iwaizumi looked into brown eyes, "don't be scared. Because I'm here."Or, Iwaizumi assigned to care for a person with Asperger's Syndrome during the spring.





	Asperger Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> At first I made this for the A trip spring to love event on Wattpad. Even though I uploaded this in the summer in here www. Enjoy~

**March — First Week**

  
Iwaizumi Hajime got an assignment from his senior to take over one of his jobs for one spring, which is only for three months. Even so, it was a gift for Iwaizumi who had just passed the examination taking the title of Clinical Psychologist at Keio University.

"Name: Oikawa Tooru, gender: male, age: twenty-one, diagnosis: Asperger's Syndrome, treatment period: twelve years—wait, twelve years?!" Iwaizumi widened his eyes toward the document with a wry smile, "Cool."

* * *

**March — Third week**

  
"I am Iwaizumi Hajime, I will replace Irihata-sensei to take care of Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-sensei. Irihata-sensei has been explained to me. I'm Oikawa Mahiru," the woman extended her hand.

Iwaizumi smiled and greeted Mahiru, "Iwaizumi is fine. If so, may I meet your son directly?"

Mahiru smiled happily, he invited Iwaizumi into his magnificent house.

"Hopefully you can cure him, Iwaizumi-kun, for some reason, he's been increasingly rebellious lately. Even though he was an adult, but his behavior … " Mahiru shook her head, did not continue her sentence.

Iwaizumi understood, and he just nodded.

After the door opened, the first thing Iwaizumi saw was his messy room. All goods or objects; not where it should be.

Blankets, pillows, bolsters, bed sheets, thrown away, many books or any objects there lay unnaturally.

In the corner of the room, there was a young man who had a disheveled brown mane, sitting with his legs bent against his chest, his face sinking between his trembling knees, his skin pale white—looked very smooth for a man.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before entering Oikawa's room. The room is still in the same state, with the position of the same room owner. Iwaizumi walked in, he had told Mahiru that he should do it himself.

"Hey," said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa raised his face, he had a blank stare that looked at Iwaizumi before he looked away quickly.

Actually approaching someone who is depressed is a mistake, but Iwaizumi sees it more as a challenge. Iwaizumi sat next to him, very close, he slowly touched his back. But one second when his palm touched, Oikawa immediately brushed aside and retreated with a hysterical scream.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not a bad person," Iwaizumi said softly.

Oikawa's face grew pale, she shook her head many times, "No. Not! Go—! Go away!"

Iwaizumi sighed, then smiled softly to face Oikawa with a face that would reassure Oikawa that he was indeed not a bad person, "It's okay, I'm here for you, I won't do anything you don't want. _Believe me_."

Oikawa slowly improved, he looked at the floor, "... Really?"

"Yes, that's right," Iwaizumi sat comfortably. "Now, look at my face."

"I don’t!"

"Why?"

Oikawa didn't say anything, he was still staring at the floor with his hands still trembling—but not like before.

"All right, I'm not forcing," There was a moment of silence, until Iwaizumi looked at the entire messy room. "Why did you do all this?"

  
"... I don't know."

Iwaizumi chuckled softly, he does not respond anymore.

After a few minutes spent in order Oikawa be quiet, Iwaizumi broke the silence with a subtle tone, "Now, if you'd help me to settle this all?"

There was an eight second time lag when finally—unexpectedly—Oikawa nodded.

* * *

**April - Second Week**

"So, Iwaizumi-san," Oikawa explained, "this time the constellation is the constellation of Coma Berenices. There is no detailed explanation about it, they have a double star and Kissin, with alpha Com A and twenty-one Com A—with a declination angle of 21.8 °, they look after the constellation Leo."

Iwaizumi nodded, even though he didn't understand what Oikawa was talking about.

Asperger was indeed included in the category of mild Autism, but in the case of Oikawa, Iwaizumi knew that he was at a chronic level. Asperger only wants to talk if it's about the things he likes, he will find a lot of information about it, and as if he became a professor when explaining. Oikawa has an interest in Astronomy, that is the only good thing he currently has.

Others? _Only_ bad thing.

Oikawa experienced social isolation, depression, mental instability, frequent anxiety and anger, sensory sensitivity, poor coordination—Iwaizumi was unable to even mention them all.

With Asperger's current level of Oikawa, Iwaizumi cannot guarantee his recovery with only physical or psychological therapy. The only thing that can be done is to love him and his autism, then slowly draw him to have an interest in something else.

So, now is Iwaizumi's chance to try to talk further with Oikawa _again_. "Okay, then, what's your favorite constellation?"

"Orion."

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, he had a good plan. "Did you get to know the weather and the seasons through the constellations?"

For the first time, Oikawa looked into Iwaizumi's eyes and nodded vigorously, accompanied by a smile—for God's sake, that smile was very sweet for Iwaizumi—for the first time too. "Of course! I will explain, Iwaizumi-san only needs to sit and listen.”

For over two weeks, Iwaizumi tried to get closer to Oikawa, and now it is the last three days that he can only approach Oikawa. In that time span, Iwaizumi could not catch the smile and the look in his brown eyes. Then this time, really, it reminded Iwaizumi of _something_.

Something beautiful, Iwaizumi can't explain or find it. It was like something was _missing_ from him.

"—And now it is April, Mars will repeatedly meet stars from a constellation in sequence, such as Capella in the constellation Auriga, Rigel in the constellation Orion, Aldebaran in the constellation Taurus—" Oikawa explained in detail.

  
What is Iwaizumi's power that only understands pathoneurologists? So he just looked at Oikawa's radiant face who was enthusiastic in explaining. So without realizing it, little by little, Iwaizumi was increasingly blown away.

Oikawa seemed to count something with his fingers, then Iwaizumi caught his eyes that were getting brighter—there was a strange vibration in him. "That means ... now is spring!" Oikawa looked away to look at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly, "Indeed. Did you just find out? "

Oikawa nodded.

"Do you know about spring?" Iwaizumi tried to change the subject that was always about stars.

Oikawa's expression began to decline, he turned his gaze to something else around him, "Not much."

"Why? Aren't seasons related to astronomy? "

"... Yes, but tends to be in terms of geography."

Iwaizumi was increasingly worried when Oikawa showed signs that he was not interested in the topic he was carrying. Iwaizumi sighed, "Have you ever looked at stars in a special way?"

Oikawa's brows furrowed, "Special way?"

Iwaizumi leaned on the balcony wall, looking at the clear sky full of stars, "Yes. Special way. Do you want to know? "

At first hesitated, but finally Oikawa managed to nod.

"I've heard, we will see the brightest points of some constellations when we see them from a beautiful place too," Iwaizumi smiled, he knew what he was talking about.

"A beautiful place?"

"Yes, like ..." Iwaizumi seemed to think, "cherry blossom garden."

Oikawa does not smile, he looked at the sky with a blank stare.

Iwaizumi cleared her throat, "Do you want to try it?"

" … I'm scared."

Iwaizumi smiled weakly, almost sadly. He tried to reach Oikawa's hand to touch as if to calm him down, give him confidence, through physical contact. The last time Iwaizumi tried, Oikawa shouted hysterically and started to throw a tantrum—as if Iwaizumi's hand was a fire that would devour him alive.

Iwaizumi was also afraid, but at least he tried again.

After all, the pale skin looked very smooth, not knowing how long Iwaizumi could hold back. It's not that Iwaizumi has any thoughts. He just wants, really.

And the thing that surprised him was; that Oikawa accepted that touch.

"Trust me. I will take care of you, I will be with you, so … " Iwaizumi looked into brown eyes, "don't be scared. Because I'm here."

* * *

**April — Fourth Week**

  
It took two weeks to persuade Oikawa to leave his own safety zone. Iwaizumi was happy, finally Oikawa wanted to go out with him. It is a good step, really, because Asperger's have some kind of phobia with the outside world.

It took them a while to get to where Iwaizumi was headed by the shinkansen. On the train, Oikawa did not want to see anyone, he tends to avoid everyone, he just puts his arm around Iwaizumi's arm all the time stickily. He looks uneasy, but that doesn't matter, it's normal. Oikawa will get used to it.

Hitachi Seaside Park. Located in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki. It was not a garden filled with cherry blossoms as Iwaizumi had promised before. It's just a stretch of hills filled with blue Nemophila flowers.

They just stood awkwardly. Iwaizumi could catch Oikawa's widened brown eyes in amazement, he couldn't help smiling when his first plan succeeded.

"I-Iwaizumi-san ... aren't we going to the cherry blossom park?" Oikawa asked, but he didn't take his eyes off the blue Nemophila that was in perfect harmony with the blue sky of the evening.

Iwaizumi shrugged, "Let's save that later."

Spring is synonymous with cherry blossoms, but that doesn't mean it's all about cherry, does it? Iwaizumi wants to try something different. Honestly, it was also his first time seeing a stretch of flowers that only grew in the spring besides sakura. And it was really fascinating.

He did not regret bringing Oikawa there, because—somehow—he had forgotten things about his astronomy. At first Iwaizumi was afraid that Oikawa would sue because of that, but he promised him to see the constellation in the cherry blossom park later.

They stay away from tourists and rest under a tree. Iwaizumi couldn't take his eyes off the millions of Nemophila that bounced off a pair of shining brown eyes.

* * *

**May — First Week**

Now, Oikawa has other interests. That is about the spring. He was endless in talking about how beautiful Nemophila was. And he began to seek knowledge about spring flowers.

  
Iwaizumi could bring Oikawa out every day. But no, it was not his plan. He would put pressure on Oikawa so that he could grow more from within himself to get out of his safety zone again. It was unusual, but that was Iwaizumi Hajime's method.

* * *

**May — Second Week**

It works.

Oikawa could not resist his desire to visit the outside world again. He managed to find information about spring tourism, and whined to Iwaizumi to leave.

Of course, Iwaizumi happily obeyed. That is indeed the plan.

This time it was not Sakura flowers anymore, at Oikawa's wish, they visited ‘Ashikaga Flower Park’. The garden is filled with Wisteria flowers in various colors: white, yellow, pink, to purple. The wisteria dangled from tree branches, studded with lights at night.

"Iwaizumi-san is really amazing!" Said Oikawa.

He was still attached to Iwaizumi, he still didn't want to approach other people or just look at others, and of course he still didn't forget his astronomical activities. Now Oikawa could see the constellation interspersed with the light of wisteria and was accompanied by Iwaizumi.

It was yesterday. Now, from Ashikaga City, Tochigi—place of wisteria park, Iwaizumi continues his journey to Miharu City, Tamura, Fukushima Prefecture. Honestly, Iwaizumi also doesn't understand why he chose to go there instead to the nearest park in Miyagi. If it can be a little silly, it's just a calling, he said.

As Iwaizumi promised at first, it was a cherry blossom garden. But instead of thousands of cherry trees, it is only one giant cherry tree which is twelve meters high. Takizakura. A tree that has lived for more than a thousand years.

In the heart, Iwaizumi had peace when he was under the blessed tree. More like a calm soul that he did not understand. His breath caught when he saw something.

Oikawa standing in the quiet corner of the visitor, his head looked up to see the cherry drooping down like a waterfall from a tree branch.

Iwaizumi managed to catch the sparkle of water in his eyes, and he approached him.

Oikawa turned his gaze to Iwaizumi, he smiled. "Thanks for having me here _again_ ... _Hajime_."

Hajime.

Realization hit Iwaizumi with callous, that sentence makes him dizzy, he could not think clearly. There is _something_. Iwaizumi could do nothing but press his brain to keep on thinking about what might be _missing_.

That's like a soul calling. He did not understand everything that made his body temperature surge and decrease dramatically at the same time, he did not understand things that made breathing difficult, he did not understand things that made his head hurt.

All he understand was soft and sweet lips pressed against his lips.

As if his brain could no longer think, hold, or suppress anything, the last thing he saw was the smile of Oikawa Tooru who was very sad before darkness enveloped him.

"I'm sorry, Hajime, I have to do this," Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi's hair lovingly. "I love you. I will wait for you to remember everything. Even if forever. I'll make you kneel in front of me and showed the ring and propose to me _again_. Here."

All that has happened was a series that had been made by Oikawa Tooru for a strong reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the ending. I made it on the rules of the event must be less than 2k words. I want to extend this fic, but ... I undo. But maybe it will be different if there are many who ask for a series of this oneshot, maybe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
